Humanities Flicker of light
by flight of the ninjaflamingo
Summary: Humanity, armed with natures wrath has grown into a bonfire, a bonfire worthy of being snuffed out. The last pure-blood of his line with a corrupt semblance constantly demanding to be let loose. what better place for Humanities future beacon to be nourished than Beacon itself? According to dad its Shade academy... Meh.
"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! to another exciting fight! This is the Finals of the Mistral Regional Tournament!" speaking was a flamboyantly dressed middle aged man who was holding his mike close to his face which was flushed with excitement.

In the blue corner we have Pyrrha Nikos! Our two time Champion who is currently running for a third time!" pausing a moment to let the crows roar explode and die down slightly, "and in the red corner we have Naruto Namikaze!"

"a challenger who is actually the champion of last years Shade tournament! much like our current champion, has Miss Nikos finally found a challenger who can knock her off her throne!"

As the two challengers faced each other the three holograms floating each gave their own *ding* sound before shifting into the chosen battle field.

One was an abandoned building left to ruin, the second was a lake with sandy patches of ground, and the third was a dense forest.

"ooh! a diverse arena its perfect for our finale, No?" grinning as the roar of the ground sounded out.

~In the Arena~

smiling wildly as his whiskered cheeks darkened to a more orange from the yellow they had been, with his un-tamable mess of spiked blond hair tucked into an orange hoodie with a large swirl like insignia being the only decoration on it with it slightly zipped down showing that he was indeed bare-chested although it only showed the V of skin.

"Hello!" grinning cheerfully as his opponent a beautiful red haired girl who looked rather surprised at his cheerful demeanor

Narrowing her eyes slightly as the counter drifted from the number ten down to the number 1 before snapping her eyes open at the final count of zero.

Raising a shielded arm to block the long narrow blade of her opponents blade as it swiped across her shield forcing her to take a step back before countering the other blade swinging down.

Utilizing both of her weapons to block against the whirlwind of blows bashing against her blocking a particularly harsh blow before whirling around and throwing Milo, her shield, forcing him back and leaving enough breathing room for the red-head.

Catching her shield before rolling under a furious swipe and capitalizing on the time it had bought her to begin her own assault on the hooded blond.

exchanging a flurry of blows as the crowds roared around them watching as the duo danced around each other, constantly trying to gain an edge.

Feeling a swipe of blood against her cheek as a dodged blade nicked her at the at second, growling at the grinning blond before giving the blond a blistering riposte forcing the blond to band backwards at a nearly 90% angle.

snapping back up as the duo continued their dance, as both received a multitude of small injuries,although there was no blood their aura pools had been drained significantly with Pyrrha at a natural disadvantage, although she did even it our by dishing out much more damage than the blond.

Leaping at each other as their respective right arms lifted up and were bashed together, battling for dominance before they both began glowing,

forcing their aura into one final swing as both were blasted back with the air where they had clashed erupt into a flurry of wind knocked back from their clash exploded out.

Breathing heavily they both dragged their worn bodies before struggling and raising their respective blades as the crowd watched with baited breath.

watching as they swung slowly at the other,

before missing as they both collapsed near each other, each of their faces by the others feet breathing in deeply as their exhausted bodies healed.

as the medics rushed in the crowd stayed silent for approximately three seconds before exploding in a cacophony of cheers and shouting from the crowd.

* * *

snapping awake as the memories floated back into the back of his mind as he rolled up awake, swiping a hand over his tired face,it had been a while since he had practiced using **That** and it was showing.

Feeling his scroll ring he pulled it out of his pocket and smiled softly at the name that appeared, "Hi Mom!" greeting her happily before wincing as his mother began her long winded tirade,ignoreing it as he continued his morning rituals, flashes entered his ears as he cooked.

"Reckless, boneheaded decisions... Absolutely no idea what he was doing... going to be very angry" smiling softly as he heard his mothers familiar voice.

"I've made my decision mom!, tell Dad too!" frowning briefly at the mention of his father as he looked out the window he had installed so that he could look across the city as he cooked.

turning off the scroll as he heard the telltale shuffling of feet meaning that his best friend had woken up. replacing his brief displeasure with a happy face as he turned around and poured a mix of Rice,eggs and assorted meats on to her waiting plate.

Nodding her approval of the food as she took a bite at the blond who she had more or less grown up with, Today's the day!" grinning brightly as a brief flash of excitement flashed across the raven-ett sitting across from him as he picked up the dish she had cleaned quickly and placeing it into the waiting sink.

Pouting as he put away his apron and turning around only rewarded him with the sight of a door wide open, signifying just where exactly his best friend was.

"Wait for meeeeeee!" grabbing the two blades resting on the counter, "Satsukiiiii!" running out as the door was left wide open where it would later be closed by one of the employees that looked after the messes made by the wandering duo.

"you cant just ABANDON ME like that Satsuki! YOUR the one who knows where were going!" catching up to his softly smiling friend before taking a swift glance at a nearby allyway.

narrowing his eyes as his senses found nothing before sprinting to catch up with his childhood friend who had already sped away from him.

had he looked for a moment longer he would have noticed a pitch black feather fall down and a Raven take off in the opposite direction.

* * *

New story? yesss... i didn't like the way i started my other story, the story line i had planned out was too confusing, so im kinda just winging it.

Satsuki is fem-sasuke, and is either in the pairing or is gonna die, no other options lol

same with Pyrrha, im opening my ears to team RWBY though...

ill try to make my next chapter at least 3x longer as it will probably have the initiation exam it should be easy enough.

Please review if you liked

Please review if you didn't like

Please review if you didn't really care

please review if you didn't

please review

Please

Please feed my addiction of giving flamingos ninja training then sending them off to conquer other worlds.

your next.


End file.
